1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing device for door panels with a door closer, the closer shaft of which is coupled to one end of a swivel arm, the other end of which is engaged by means of a slide so that it can move longitudinally in a guide rail. The slide together with an abutment fastened to the guide rail forms a holding unit to fix the door panel connected to the swivel arm, whereby the holding unit comprises an overthrusting, automatically yielding and resetting holding element.
2. Background Information
On fixing devices of the prior art, a holding element in the form of a spring-loaded pivoting lever, the travel of which can be limited, is mounted on the abutment fastened to the guide rail. The pivoting lever has a retaining cam for a pin of the slide which may cross the holding element. For its part, the slide is mounted so that it can move longitudinally in the guide rail, and is connected to the free end of the swivelling arm of a door closer. On such fixing devices of the prior art, the swivelling lever forming the holding element is essentially located above the slide in the guide rail, and for this reason, and on account of the spring mounting or suspension of the swivelling lever and the limitation of the swivelling lever travel, the guide rail must be relatively tall. In addition to this uneconomical configuration of the guide rail, the fixing device itself is a relatively expensive part to manufacture.